Mi llegada al infierno
by marwe
Summary: Sirius, se acaba de enterar de que sus amigos han muerto por la traición del guardian que el mismo les había sugerido y con esa gran culpa a la espalda le llevan a Azkaban ¿Como superara los largos años que ahí le esperan?


Disclaimer:

Ninguno de estos personajes, ni su mundo me perteneces. Son de J.K. Rowling.

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

¡Elegir a Peter como su guardián! ¿Cómo se me había podido ocurrir esa idea? El es tan débil, y ¿si Voldemort descubre que es él? No creo que pueda aguantar mucho sin confesarle todo, no él no haría eso, su amistad podría más que todas las torturas. La verdad es que siempre ha sido el más débil de nosotros ¿Cómo pude pensar que él sería mejor guardián que yo? Llevaba todas las noche con esos pensamientos, no podía seguir sin asegurarme que guardaría el secreto, no podía pasarme para siempre con estás dudas, tenía que confirmar si iba a ser un buen guardián. O sino intentar solucionarlo todo antes de que no hubiera solución.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza y con la idea de que nada más despertarme iría a hablar con Peter me quede dormido, ya estaba amaneciendo, pero necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada antes de hablar con él. Qué gran error cometí, si solo hubiera seguido mi instinto quizá ahora siguieran vivos, quizás… Será mejor ir por partes, en ese momento no sabía que iba a pasar, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Simplemente tenía esa sensación extraña en la boca del estomago, no algo tan apremiante para salir de casa en plena noche y despertarlo con meras inquietudes.

No habían pasado un par de horas cuando desperté, no podía seguir ignorando ese sentimiento, estaba demasiado nervioso. Me puse la ropa y me dirigí con mi moto hacia casa de Colagusano. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo no me imagine ese desenlace? Todo fue por mi culpa ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego? No puedo ponerme a divagar, tengo que continuar con la historia, mi historia. Cuando llegue a su casa me asuste al ver la puerta abierta, pensé que era imposible que Voldemort lo hubiera descubierto tan pronto. Ni siquiera me fije en que la marca tenebrosa no estaba en el aire, solo podía pensar en que cuanto tardaría en confesarles todo, tenía que ser rápido. Saqué mi varita de los pantalones y entre en la casa, tenía que confirmar mis sospechas. Cuando entre a la casa, me sorprendí, todo estaba en su sitio, mis nervios se calmaron un poco, pero no podía librarme de esa extraña sensación del cuerpo. Debía buscarlo, pero primero iría a casa de James a contarles mis sospechas, entre todos pensaríamos algo.

Conforme me iba acercando, esa extraña sensación se apoderaba de mí, iba a una velocidad que empezaba a ser peligrosa, pero no la disminuí, al contrario aceleraba cada vez más. No reduje la velocidad hasta que la vi, ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa. Me quedé paralizado, ¿cómo podía haberlos encontrado tan pronto? Había sido el día anterior cuando a última hora les convencí de que eligieran a Peter en mi lugar, ni siquiera se lo conté a Lupin. Si uno de nosotros nos traicionaba sería él, no el pequeño Peter ¡Que equivocado estaba! Tenía que espabilar, todavía había una pequeña esperanza, aceleré, cuando llegue a la casa no oí ningún ruido de lucha, mis esperanzas se esfumaron. Mire por una ventana rota con la varita en la mano.

La casa estaba destruida, al primero que vi fue a James, estaba tirado en el suelo, no vi ninguna varita ¿Se la habría arrebatado Voldemort? ¿Le había dado tiempos siquiera a defenderse? Y Lily y Harry, entré en la casa con la varita todavía en la mano, cuando me acerque a su habitación, la vi estaba tumbada enfrente de la cuna, había muerto protegiendo al pequeño. Entonces vi algo moverse entre las sombras, ¡Era Hagrid! Estaba cogiendo al pequeño, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? El pequeño en sus brazos se movio, ¡Harry, el pequeño Harry estaba vivo! Verlo con vida hizo que recobrará parte de mi cordura.

− ¡Hagrid!, ¿Harry está bien? –Las palabras salieron de mi boca, casi sin darme tiempo a pensarlas.

− Si… si, está bien… − Dijo Hagrid, sorprendido al verme ahí – pero ¿qué haces aquí?

− Déjame al pequeño, yo lo cuidaré. – Tenía que asegurarme que el pequeño estuviese a salvo, lo demás tendría que esperar.

− No Sirius, Dumbledore me dijo que se lo entregará, a él y a nadie más. Lo si…

− Vamos Hagrid, soy su padrino, la única familia que tiene.

− Lo siento, debo llevarlo con Dumbledore. Luego podréis hablar.

− Entonces llévate mi moto. – Dije pasándole las llaves. No tenía sentido discutir con él en ese momento, con Dumbledore estaría protegido y yo debía averiguar qué había pasado.

Esas fueron las pocas palabras que cruzamos, ni siquiera nos despedimos. El dolor era demasiado grande para seguir allí. Hagrid se marcho a grandes zancadas con el niño entre los brazos, y yo después de una última mirada de despedida, me transforme y eche a correr. No sé ni cómo llegué ahí ¿Me había llevado mi olfato? ¿Intuición? Sólo recuerdo que conforme corría más clara tenía la idea de que era imposible de que hubieran encontrado y hecho confesar a Colagusano en tan poco tiempo y de que el nos había traicionado. Conforme esa idea cobraba fuerza en mi cabeza, la ira se iba apoderando de mí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de los muggles que me empezaba a cruzar, de que había abandonado Hogsmeade o de donde había llegado. Pero de repente estaba ahí, con el traidor delante de mí, murmurando. No oí lo que decía, ni me di cuenta cuando había empezado a hablar.

− ¡Como has podid…! ¡Eran tus amigos! ¡Por tu culpa, ellos están…! –Le grite, las palabras no querían salir de mi boca, mejor dicho demasiadas cosas querían salir a la vez.

− Vamos Sirius, como has podido pensar que yo… somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde el colegio. – La voz le temblaba, ¿Se lo creería?

− ¡Cierra tu asquerosa boca! No importa la escusas que pongas, ahora vas a…

− ¡Tú los mataste y ahora vienes a por mí! – Grito pidiendo socorro y repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

Me quede paralizado, ¿Se había vuelto loco?, una luz saliendo de su varita me devolvió a la realidad, pero ya era tarde, algo explotó. Salte por los aires, note que me golpeaba con algo la cabeza al chocar contra el suelo, una punzada de dolor recorrió mi espalda. El traidor no podía escaparse, me gire hacia él, sólo llegue a tiempo para ver como se transformaba y se unía a un grupo de ratas que salían de una alcantarilla que había reventado. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta, había muggles corriendo de un lado para otro, gente gritando, llorando y después… después nada, solo oscuridad.


End file.
